FÁCIL
by Elice Bcest
Summary: Para Rick Sanchez muchas cosas son faciles, pero tal vez el estar con Lee sea lo más fácil y complicado que ha hecho en su vida. One-Shot Stanchez


**FÁCIL**

Por: EliceBcest

" _La complejidad es tu enemiga. Cualquier tonto puede hacer algo complicado. Lo difícil es hacer algo simple"_

Richard Branson

Fácil, lo fácil le resultaba tan complicado a Rick Sánchez. Había sido fácil construir un portal para viajar de universo en universo, de dimensión en dimensión, había sido fácil escapar de la Federación Galáctica cuando lo tenían acorralado y a punto de morir. Le resultaba tan fácil construir algo nuevo de la nada, esa misma noche no le resultó difícil guiar a Lee para suturar la herida de su estómago, si, sin duda eran muchas y variadas las cosas que le resultaban sumamente fácil.

Pero, porque en toda existencia hay un "pero" que pone en perspectiva la existencia, sobre todo para aquellos a los cuales no les es difícil entenderla o incluso sobre pasarla. Para Rick esos "pero" estaban en lo realmente fácil, en lo sencillo como llamar a su ex esposa para saludar a Beth, en decirle a su hija lo mucho que la extrañaba, en saludar o dar las gracias. No, para Sánchez sonreír de genuina felicidad era algo que no tenía un objetivo específico, hablar de lo que sentía se había desvanecido hace tiempo, el no hacía esa mierdas, él creaba, el investigaba, él nunca se detenía y siempre avanzaba.

Adoraba la fácil complejidad de estar solo.

Al menos eso pensaba él, ya que sin que se diera cuanta llevaba más de veinte minutos observándolo dormir en silencio. Contando el tiempo entre sus respiración y sus suspiros, viendo como avanzaba lentamente el hilo de la saliva que se escapaba de su boca, pensando como la ligeras arrugas de sus ojos lo hacían ver mejor, ¡carajo!, incluso ese horrible corte de cabello en él parecía no verse tan mal. Contó lo moretones del cuerpo de Lee rió un poco recordando aquellos que él hizo, y preocupándose un poco por los que eran consecuencia de sus fugaz, de sus peleas, de las tantas veces que lo había defendido. ¿Quién era Stanley Pines? ¿Quién era para él?

Es que Lee era tan sencillo, no necesitaba de mucho para ser feliz, una cerveza fría y unos cigarrillos, tal vez era esa simple sueño de conseguir una fortuna, llenar esa estúpida maleta. Él era tan fácil de entender, y eso le encojonaba a Rick, era tan sencillo permanecer en silencio mientras veían el atardecer sobre el cofre del "Diablo", sujetar su mano cuando caminaban por la calle, besar sus labios mientras tenían sexo, y sonreír únicamente para Rick.

Sánchez no entendía porque para ser feliz Lee se conformaba con él, si no era para nadie un secreto que él era un bastardo infeliz.

Ese día habían estado a punto de morir, unos segundos más y únicamente quedarían sus fríos cadáveres, esos colombianos habían sido más duro de lo que imaginaban, pero pudieron escapar. Lee tenía una costilla fracturada y él una profunda herida en el estómago, curaban mutuamente sus heridas cuando no pudo evitar sentir culpa, la culpa de lastimar aquellos que se interesan un poco por él.

-¿Por qué sigues aquí Pines? –preguntó Rick desviando la mirada y aguantando el dolor mientras Lee suturaba su herida.

-¿A qué te refieres Rick? –contestó Lee, sin dejar su labor.

-¡Mierda Pines! ¿Por qué estás aquí? Soy un asco de persona, una persona o una puta criatura espacial intenta matarme cada cinco minutos, conmigo nada nunca es bueno… deberías irte –decía sin mirarlo.

Lo escucho suspirar antes de contestar, sujeto la cara de Rick y lo hizo mirarlo –Fácil Sánchez –. Besó sus labios –Es fácil, porque te amo.

Hubiera deseado que no estuviera tan cerca de su cara ya que no pudo disimular el rojo de sus mejillas.

-¡El amor no existe Lee! ¡Es una estúpida reacción química del cerebro! –dijo intentando dejar de temblar como virgen primeriza.

-Tal vez así sea, pero tú eres la mejor reacción química que ha tenido mi cerebro –decía sonriéndole de esa manera que tanto le gustaba.

-Eres un cursi ridículo, ¿lo sabias? –esperando no sonrojarse más.

-Claro que lo soy, eso y mucho más –al hacer esto levantó a Rick y lo llevo hasta la cama que compartían.

-¡Imbécil! Tus costillas tardaran en sanar si sigues haciendo eso –se quejó Rick mientras Lee lo dejaba en la cama.

-A mí el que me importas era tú, para mi tú has sido la más fácil decisión –decía Lee acortando la distancia entre sus labios. –Fue sencilla porque sencillamente eres tú…

-Idiota –fue lo único que pudo decir Rick antes de que se unieran sus labios.

Lo odiaba, odiaba que también para él fue tan fácil amar a Lee. No entendía como había entrado sin complicaciones a su vida, cómo es que seguía ahí, cómo es que una aventura de una noche se había convertido en algo que llevaba años, y que en su mente esperaba que no terminara.

Continuó mirándolo, observando lo detalles más ínfimos de su cuerpo como las pecas de sus hombros, las marcas de sus nudillos, la ligera sombra de barba que se veía a contra luz, su olor a cedros y tabaco.

Acaricio su rostro con delicadeza por temor a despertarlo, pero sobre todo por vergüenza a que se diera cuenta de lo mucho que lo amaba. No se comparaba a lo que sintió por la madre de Beth o por Unity, no Lee era tan distinto, tan fácil y tan complicado, él también lo amaba. Amaba su estruendosa risa, sus dedos gruesos que lo acariciaban todas las noches, su voz rasposa, su ingenuidad, todo, maldita sea amaba todo de él.

-Tú también eres la mejor reacción química que alguna vez ha tenido mi cerebro –dijo en voz baja casi como un murmullo.

-Vez que era fácil decir que también me amas –la voz de Lee lo hizo sobresaltarse.

-¡Joder Pines! ¿Cuánto llevas despierto? –decía Rick en tono de reclamó.

-Lo suficiente, pero me gusta cuando me miras así –dijo sujetando la mano de Rick.

Una vez más la cara de Rick se cubrió de rojo, para Lee le era tan fácil descifrar a Sánchez, el intricado y brillante genio Rick Sánchez era un libro abierto para Stanley Pines.

-Cállate Pines –decía Rick mientras lo besaba.

Fácil, no era la mejor palabra para describir esa relación ni nada de lo que hacían, sin embargo lo que ambos aceptaron con los años fue lo sencillo que les resultaba amarse.

 **FIN**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER Y ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS**

Nota: Si estoy actualmente obsesionada con el Stanchez.


End file.
